


The Mortal 12

by Unus



Category: Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unus/pseuds/Unus
Summary: 只是为了存档被和谐的第十二章





	The Mortal 12

【十二】

 

*

 

有时忍耐没有好过不讲道理的大喊大叫。

所以他们大概是有了一点小麻烦，Snape猜想，在他们早已收拾整洁的屋子里。而之所以只能算是猜想，基本上是出于对Harry一反常态地没表露出任何明显异样情绪的考量，要知道二十岁的年轻人大多时候都难以收拢好脸上堪比指示标牌的晴雨变化，但这次有些不同，Snape还没有弄懂他在想什么。

那天之后的进展出乎意料地顺利，尽管作为核心的救世主本人首先昏睡了十二个小时以上，精神、魔力与体力三重透支的下场-在那之前，Harry还妄图赶到魔法界那边去做些什么，但他那些有时固执程度一点也不输于他的朋友们坚决地把他丢下，并信誓旦旦地用Luna传递消息的守护神证明一切都好-Harry怀疑，那只银白色的可爱兔子如果有真的生命可能就要被几个气势汹汹的威胁瞪视吓坏了。

好在事情确实是在向好的方向发展。真实情况是，当日所有尚未被冲昏头脑的傲罗（那已经意味着绝大多数）都训练有素地执行了他们司长所下达的指令-刚好与Kent所预期的相反-不，现在应该叫Stanley了。Hermione当时义正言辞地向无人敢问津的魔药大师讨来一份破除复方汤剂的魔药，她什么多余的话也没有说，只在Ron扯她袖子的同时意有所指地瞥向前任教授撑在Harry腰上的手，于是Snape就顺便给了她-虽然说他打开魔药柜的主要目的在于给随时能昏死过去的救世主灌药水。

然后他们当场看着Kent变化成为律政司的司长Stanley。

这样Hermione就明白为什么她会经常性地在律政司扑空，也想通魔法部内部升起的不利声音从哪里而来，许多曾经不起眼的违和之处都得到较为合理的解释。至于他究竟是什么时候杀掉Kent并取而代之、是否还存在其他需要处理的附属事项这些问题就要交给专业的傲罗来处理，或是威森加摩，那是Kinsley部长该操劳的任务。

Ron和Ginny负责押送Stanley去他该去的地方。很快Ed匆匆赶来，他一个人，那时客厅还一片狼藉，墙壁与家具上都有血迹与焦痕，棕色卷发的女孩在挥着小木棍指挥一团碎片复原成它们原本的样子。Ed僵在门口几秒钟，之后看到Harry和只听说过但一直无缘得见的Snape，他们坐在不大完好的沙发里，Harry将手肘支在膝上，弓着背，手指交握着挡住了小半张脸不知在想些什么。Ed顺着他的视线望过去，就看到印象中热情温和的老人毫无声息的模样。

“你能、帮我安排……”

先开口的是Harry。他的话没有说尽，声音也好像很平稳，但在场的所有人都明白。

“交给我。”Ed说，“我会妥善安排。”

MI5的效率非常之高，不过十几分钟之后，安德森太太的遗体就已经被盖上白布带走。期间Ed想给他阐明麻瓜这边的葬礼程序，但Harry脸上风平浪静的表情让他觉得这不是个好时机，于是他就转而谈起工作上的事：扣押老公爵的事情受到来自老牌贵族小团体的阻碍，但他的秃头上司顶着闪光的脑袋跟来商议保释的讨厌律师飙骂，所以他们还挺得住；Ed抱怨说自己做起违法乱纪的勾当越来越顺手，这一定是Harry的错，但也因此他偷看到本不在他权限范围内的文件，得知了烦人的兄弟机构MI6居然也有派人在这边监视，这才急匆匆地跑过来想要商议，结果撞见混乱过后的事发现场。

Harry很专心。如果非要形容的话，也找不出什么更为贴切的其他词汇。他与Ed交谈，吐字清晰、逻辑分明，流畅地提出疑问然后下达指令。但Snape想他宁愿Harry不接受现实般地大声质问些吵闹的问题-发生了什么、又为了什么，宁愿他流出眼泪来、或是诉诸有情可原的暴力毁坏些物件来发泄出血管中的晦涩阻塞。但他没有。

判断人成熟与否大概可以用忍耐力来衡量-不在狂喜中迷失、不在悲伤中沉浸，忍耐住伤痛、离别乃至死亡，接受与承认现实发生。Snape思量男孩的年纪，又想自己二十岁的时候能做到何种地步，结论是犯下最大的错误还有失声痛哭、与彻夜难眠，与灼烧的酒精。讲讲道理，Snape，他对自己说，Harry是最有资格发脾气的那一个，像Black跌落帷幕之后的那样失控，像Albus死去后在夜幕下大声骂你懦夫，但看看他做了什么？他问你好不好、有没有受伤，他给你拥抱与吻，他说抱歉我很累了想要先休息，房间等晚些时候再仔细整理。

有时忍耐确实让人不太好过。去他妈该死的忍耐。

等到Harry疲惫睡去了有段时间之后，Snape才意识到整个过程中男孩除了对他保持关心之外什么都没有提及。第二天Snape按照标准的生物钟起来，当钟表的时针指向十时他推开隔壁从不锁上的卧室门看了看，年轻人的大半张脸都掩在被子底下，露出的额间看起来也不太安稳。窗开着，冬日的冷风灌进室内，Snape没犹豫多久就皱着眉绕到床的另一边把窗关上，喀哒一声微小轻响让床上的人挪动了一下，但仍没有醒来。

三小时后Harry出来时发现他的房门大开着，客厅的壁炉里火烧得尤为旺盛，室内干净整洁。

“我好饿。”他盯着炉火看了一会儿，才慢吞吞地说出第一句话。

Snape越过报纸的上缘打量他。

“如果站在原地能让你填饱肚子，我想厨房里的三明治就不需要了。”他说。

于是年轻人的脸色就明亮了一点，那是一个微笑，Snape想。近似微笑。

所以他们的麻烦就在于，Harry在之后的几天里都保持着这种寻常的状态：他忙于来回在巫师与麻瓜之间处理各种各样的后续问题，但仍然作息规律；Harry有空时就待在工作间用魔药材料打发时间，最近的订单忽然多起来，而如果他们都没有非做不可的正事，Harry就也抱着书看，安静得不发出一点声响-那包括翻页的声音。

Snape也想过不予理会。过多的安慰只会让人重复想起痛处，而成年人的处理方式就是假装一切都好-可笑但事实如此，然后随着时间的推移事情就会慢慢真的变好。但少数时候，也会变得更糟。

那该死的翻页声迟迟没有响起。有没有十几分钟、半个钟头或者整个下午那么久了？

“你看了我有一会儿了。”Harry的疑问声先一步响起。他看起来毫无异样。“有什么事吗？”

Snape顿了一顿。“你在读什么？”他问。

Harry先是困惑地眨眼，然后低头翻过书的封皮看了一眼。

“关于狐狸和玫瑰花的故事。”他含糊地回答说。

随后年轻人可能也觉得自己应付得太过潦草，或是无法找出合适的句子来解释一本不怎么童话的儿童文学，他就合上书，从地毯爬上崭新的沙发。

“好吧，我在考虑魔法部要对律法进行改革的事。”他想了想说道，“Stanley的下台已经注定，部长在魔法部的位置终于趋于稳固，他首先就打算废除掉有关傲罗的一些条款。”

Snape也合上书本。他没费心去思考之前到底读到了哪一段。

“你知道，这几年傲罗们再次拥有全面的权力-继神秘人第一次失败之后-被允许绕过常规的审判渠道而杀死或逮捕敌方巫师，并且在此过程中可以使用几乎和黑巫师不相上下的阴狠手段。”Harry尽量保持客观地陈述说，但尾音处不可避免地带上一点讽刺，“顺便说，那大概也是我能够免于罪责的有力理由。”

“我想你还不需要担心。”Snape对他说。“就道德标准而言，我很乐于把更高的位置让给你。”

Harry反应了一会儿才从喉间发出些许低笑。

“就只是道德标准？”他追问。

“别太贪心。”Snape平稳地回答。

这远比“一切都会好”有效得多，Harry想。所有人都喜欢那样说，可从来就不是一切都会好，晴天会下雨、星星会坠落，人的成长不如归结为遗忘，忍耐到洪水泯灭成灰烬，假装激荡出的痕迹抚平成原样，好像这样就能掩盖所有的坏事。

但承认不好也没有关系。他知道Snape在告诉他没有关系。

“所以这与你有什么牵连？”迟迟没有得到解释的男人问。“别告诉我说还有人在追究你的责任。”

“不是。没有那么夸张。”Harry明确接收到Snape牵连到整个魔法部的不满，现在他很容易就能读出隐藏在弯弯绕绕后面的关心意味了。“也许会有一点分歧，但总体上而言改革没有问题。需要我们发愁的是两个司长职位的空缺，部长给我出了个难题。”

“两个？”

“两个。”Harry垂下眼重复。他伸手去探Snape放在硬壳书本上的手，拇指漫不经心地抚过突起的关节，手掌最终缓慢地在对方的手背上收拢。“傲罗司也需要新司长了。”他低声说。

“是威森加摩认为他-”

“他死了。”Harry直接了当地解释。“那天他遵从Stanley的指示拖住我，晚些时候又完全违背Stanley的意愿让傲罗站在我们这边，那直接导致我们迅速有效地赢得胜利。”他平静地叙述，“等到第二天一早准备庆祝时有人去办公室找他，他们才发觉他已经死了。听说尸体都凉透了，圣芒戈的判断是自杀。”

Snape感受到手背上的力道在收紧。

“我搞不懂他。”年轻人继续以平常的音调说话。这是几天来他说话最多的时候了。“就像我搞不懂你，直到你在我面前赴死。”Harry抬眼注视着Snape，但后者却觉得他在看向很远的地方。“直到我看到他桌子上的相框，直到我记起他的女儿却没人能告诉我她在哪，直到我、”

我希望她能成长为像你这样的人。

直到我他妈从Stanley的脑子里翻出足够的内容然后在一个荒僻的废弃工厂里找到那女孩-她是饿死的，关她到这里的主谋早就因胜利临近而忘记、或者根本不在意这种小事，而直到最后一刻以前Robards还抱有希望地承受钳制以期他的女儿能够回来。

像你这样的人。

像我这样的人？像我这样的人没能从几个月前就收到的信（*见章七）里发觉暗示，像我这样的人眼睁睁错失最后掀开真相的机会，像我这样的人自以为全力以赴得来的胜仗-不过是侥幸得益于一个两年来一直挣扎在威胁中的父亲最终等到了血缘魔法断绝的那一刻所换来的绝望反扑。

他们看起来赢得一切，却是建立在无辜的生命之上。没人是赢家。从来没有。

“Harry？”

Snape的声音唤他回神。Harry后知后觉地发现自己太过用力（但那不是Snape叫他名字的原因）以至于手在轻微地颤抖，他可能抬高了音量或是语速过于急乱，因为现在他需要深深地呼吸。

他将几乎要满溢出的情绪随着长长的吐息压制下去。

“于是部长想叫我回傲罗司，”Harry向后靠在沙发背上，声音倦怠而低微。“他甚至想过让我去当傲罗司司长，我拒绝了。但他还没放弃让我回去。”

Snape看他没有表情的侧脸，也低头看Harry紧握的他的手。就像是水中的人抓着浮木，却又无力地任由海浪淹没头顶-他不该是这个样子。那又该是什么样子？有声音问，笑着跟你说早安当什么都没有发生过吗？噢是了他确实有跟你说早安-Snape终于直观地见识到男孩后天磨炼出的控制力，他甚至只是看上去有些累，除此之外皆无昭示，让人不禁怀疑其内里究竟是否还隐藏了更多、更多-哭出来，Snape想说，你需要哭出来而不是在几天之内承受数次死亡带来的痛击还要保持见鬼的冷静。

“你打算怎样做？”但他只是迟疑地问。此刻他真恨自己。

“我不知道。”Harry盯着对面光洁如新的墙壁说。“他们想要关闭魔法界和麻瓜社会的联系，回到从前那样几近封闭的状态。我不确定那好不好，但巫师们偿到痛处了，变动是必然的，最好的结果大概是保持对外界的关注与警惕，合作的可能很渺茫。”

“所以委员会也没有存在的必要。”Snape总结说。“或许你该接受部长的提议。”

“你想让我回去？”Harry稍微抬高了音量。

“那对你来说最好。”

这也许点燃了年轻人的部分怒火。

“对我最好，”Harry压抑地开口，“所以现在你又知道什么是对我最好了。”

“你那是什么意思？”Snape不确定地问。

Harry有一阵子没有说话。他抿着嘴唇，而Snape从未觉得沉默能够如此难以忍受。

“你最好别再帮我决定什么是对我最好，先生。”Harry最终僵硬地丢下一句话，接着他收回手站起身来。“我要回房间了，晚安。”他说。

Snape晚了半拍的手抓了空。他没能弄明白Harry在想什么，也没能拦下他。所以他就确定了，还有更多，这其中必然是还有更多-叠加在安德森太太的死亡之上、叠加在傲罗司司长的死亡之上，但这男孩就打算全部独自扛下来。

“你要把话说清楚，Potter。”他不赞同地说，用另一种方式截住年轻人的脚步。“如果你有什么问题就说出来，别像个孩子一样还要别人陪你玩猜谜游戏。拜托就做个成年人，还是说……这么多年来你仍然毫无寸进？”

Snape猜测自己的语气想必足够惹人生厌。甚至也足够引发一场大吵、摔砸、或是毫无章法的拳头与扭打，但如果、那能让Harry停下来-

他确实停下来，堪堪在卧室门口。Snape盯着Harry的背，男孩的肩膀不断起伏，那大概是他攀升的怒意与理智的重压在不断来回撕扯。

“我现在不是很好。”Harry哑声说。“我恐怕说不出什么好话。等我冷静下来，明天，或者后天。”

这恐怕是他这辈子说过的最为理智的话。

Harry想要关上门，但Snape没打算放过他。门锁在扣合的前一刻被忽然重新分开，Harry因相反的力道而向后退了半步。

“你做什么？”他惊诧地抬头看向似乎同样怒气不低的Snape问。

“我想你恐怕没有听懂我的话。”Snape逼近他，Harry就慌乱地又向后退-该死，这又是他的错了？“我让你现在把话说清楚，不是明天、后天，Potter。你这回听懂了没有？”

“你……”他已经退到墙壁了。Harry不可置信地瞪着Snape，绿色的眼睛中火光是如此明显，他的胸膛急促起伏，有那么一刻Snape以为他就要喊出来-他看上去已经超过了他所能忍受的极点。“你就非要、”年轻人强压着音调吐出几个词来。

Snape用没有任何怜悯的目光威逼他继续。

“好。”Harry深吸一口气，语气诡异地短暂平静下来。“好。那先回答我，你从什么时候知道记录魔法的事？”

“一开始。”Snape毫无起伏地说。“鉴于你漏洞百出的掩盖，很难不注意到。”

“所以，”Harry死死地盯着他，一个个音节从他的喉咙深处缓慢挤出。“所以那天你也从一开始就打算套出Kent的话，尽可能地收集到证据然后慷慨赴死，你觉得那样就是帮到我了，是不是？”

“这就是你生气的理由？”Snape尖锐地说。“我只是考虑到了最正确的选择。别装傻，Potter，我不信你不明白。”

“是，我明白。我就是太他妈明白你了，Snape，自私自利的老混蛋、”很好，他终于失败了，好像还有什么能阻挡这个男人惹火他似的，“你觉得欠我的，你觉得你在做对我好的事，去他妈的，自我牺牲很有趣？值得你做出两次？”他猛地用力推开近在眼前的男人，他的下颚乃至整个身体都因情绪太过激烈而颤抖。

“不然你想让我怎样做？”Snape按住男孩还在试图推拒他的手臂，并回以更胜一筹的力气将Harry压制回墙壁。“在注定毫无优势的局面对敌人摇尾乞怜？”他同时冷静地反问。

“两次！我几乎失去你两次！”Harry对他大喊，脸颊因血液上涌而发红。“操你，Snape，操你的最正确、对我最好，你从以前就是那样，做些自以为伟大的事，好，你的良心安稳了，你有没有想过我看到那一幕的时候是什么心情？你有没有想过、如果我再次失去你、”他的眼眶发红，声音也开始哽咽。

然后Harry顿住了。Snape几乎能看到他急速跃动的心脏在缓慢开裂。

“我们来到这里的第一天，你追问我那句‘如果那个时候我死了’。”（*见章二）Harry缓下声来，但他紧攥拳头的力道一分也没有减少。“我曾经想过，死亡可能也算是一种解脱。”

很好，现在轮到另一个人绷紧了神经。Snape无意识地扣紧了男孩的小臂，但此刻无意挣扎的Harry没注意到疼痛。

“于是这不禁让我意识到-”Harry自顾继续说下去。“你是不是也这样觉得？”

“你说什么？”Snape警惕地问。

“我想我做错了事。我执意救你回来，但万一你根本没想要呢？”Harry自嘲地扯了一下嘴角。“我做了我认为对你最好的事，结果可能多此一举。你早就准备好了结局，你早就想解脱了，而这一次不过是又有了合适的理由完成那时未完成的事。”

Snape哑口无言。他可以全盘否定，但他又不敢全盘否定，仿佛这个年轻人能穿透所有看清他内心最深处的秘密-但是不，不全是那样，Harry必须要明白，他那被说中的微小荒谬的念头早已远不及另外的那些重要-而那些意味着Harry，全是Harry。

“我不是因为-”

他艰涩的声音淹没在年轻人的怒气冲冲的喊声中。

“你想离开这狗屁世界，现在你又想让我走。”他们互相推搡着，小腿膝盖都撞在一起，Harry奋力想要摆脱男人的控制，“你是想离开我，没有问题。你完全可以直接说出来，来啊，直接了当地拒绝我，就像你想的那样。你不欠我的，我也不用你好心安慰补偿-那些、那些拥抱，那些吻、”

他想到没有得到回应的告白。他想到他们之间的第一次亲吻原来就是从愤怒中生出，他想到Snape从来就只是接受、与接受，然后于临死前还在想办法为他铺好后路。Harry觉得自己开始恨他，他恨他为什么要对自己这样好，可他又觉得他真正恨的也许正是无可救药的他自己。

Harry因怒到极致而说不出话来。他喘着粗气转动手腕想要抽出胳膊，或是踹开死抵住他的腿，Snape牢牢地将他钉在墙上，逼到他连挪上半英寸的空间都没有。

“如果你说完了，”Snape目光深沉地看着他。他们离得太近了，嘴鼻间的吐息都搅在一起。“我想你有必要知道，我所做的一切都是出于对你的……”

“是的，是。但我听够了。”Harry眨着酸涩的眼睛凝视他。“为了我。但你为什么不看看我想要的究竟是什么呢？”

出于对你的爱。

“你想要什么？”Snape轻声问他，有着无人察觉的柔和。

“公平点，先生。我告诉过你我想要什么了，我想要、”

Snape看到男孩的眼泪终于流淌下来。终于。

Harry的力气弱下去，他整个人都好像被抽空了力量般闭上眼。“我想要你。”他的声音破裂了。“我想要你永远在我身边、我永远在你身边，想要不必日夜担心失去，我想要你爱我。”

他剖开柔软的心脏给他看。他的爱，他的恐惧，他无法抑制的烧灼与寒冷。

“好。”于是Snape这样说，“好，Harry。”

 

当第一个吻落下时Harry还没有反应过来发生了什么。他茫然地睁开眼，Snape的手插在他的发间按压，他下意识地张开嘴想说话但紧接着就是更用力的亲吻-操，Snape，你他妈-他们的牙齿撞到一起，舌头以激烈的形势搅在Harry的嘴里，Snape迅速地夺走他的呼吸，而这让Harry除了意味不明的呜咽之外什么都无法做到。

Harry无措地开始回想他究竟错过了哪个部分。但那很艰难，尤其是Snape正一边啃咬他的嘴唇一边将手从他的上衣下摆伸进来抚上他的腰。他想要后退但他无处可退，他们的胯部紧贴在一起挤压，于是Harry就更难思考了，蓄势待发的性张力让他的脑袋里所剩不多的理智濒临灭绝，但等等、他恍惚着想，刚刚是不是有人说什么来着？

Snape的嘴唇落到他的脖子上。Harry不确定那能不能算是亲吻，看在疼痛与愉悦并行的份上，感觉上像是Snape想将他的皮肉咬下拆吞入腹，但同时这也让他的老二硬得发疼，他可能离疯不远了。Harry难耐地仰着头大口喘息，浑身简直都烧了起来，他的双手不知何时攀上了男人的背，于是他在唾弃自己的同时愤恨地收紧了手指，结果却只引来对方更加用力的推挤与吮吸。

“你是、”都乱了套，Harry在试图压下欲望但完全失败时想，他根本没办法控制这个，他太想要了。“什么意思？”他磕磕绊绊地说，还要困难地克制住冲到嘴边的呻吟。

Snape给他的回应是重新抬起头来去吻他脸上仍湿润的泪痕。

“我刚刚说什么？”他贴着年轻人的脸颊反问。

“你说……”Harry在一只手探进他的裤子时惊喘了一声，然后很快他连规律呼吸的能力都失去了-只隔了一层内裤的布料，他意识到，Snape精于将材料切割出各种复杂花样的手在他的屁股上揉捏，而他们两个同样硬挺的勃起在互相顶弄摩擦。

“你有足够的时间来慢慢回想。”Snape不紧不慢地说，然后他带着双腿快要软下去的男孩挪向不远处的床铺。

说真的，Harry有那么一瞬间考虑过回敬给Snape一个拳头，然后干脆地甩上门将活该吃苦头的男人丢在背后，如果Snape没有那么快地把他的衣服掀下来的话-够了，找什么烂理由，有能耐你就别那么配合地倒在床上啊-准确来说，Harry是摔进床垫里的，他们在几步远的路途中忍不住互相扯掉对方的衣裤还要抽空将舌头塞进对方的嘴，于是Harry的小腿在碰到阻碍时迅速地失去平衡，那一刻他唯一能做的就是将另一个罪魁祸首一起扯下来。

Snape重重地压在他的身上。Harry对此没有意见，他只对Snape身上没有被他完全成功扒掉的衬衫有意见，鉴于他自己已经只剩条绷得过紧的内裤作为遮盖，而他的裤子直接被某个混蛋扔到了地上。但很快他就没有余力来怀念他的裤子，Snape居然舔他的耳朵-操操操他还记得上次逼得他呻吟出声的敏感点，Harry边忍不住发出羞耻的声音边在心里胡乱咒骂，他满脸通红地将脑袋扭向一边，身体却不由自主地扭动着向上拱起。

好在耳边粗重的呼吸让Harry知道正逐渐走向失控的不仅有他自己。可见鬼的他们是怎么跨越到这步的？

他不是很有时间想太多。Harry再度接收来自年长者的亲吻，他数不清这是第几次了，他也从未想过有一天Snape会如此真实热切地在他身上掠夺。他一只手死死地扣着Snape背上的肩胛骨，另一只手无助地揪紧身下的床单，Snape的手指顺着他的腰线缓缓滑下，然后在内裤的边缘停住。

“拜托-”Harry下意识地出声请求。

“我假设你……想清楚了？”Snape动也不动地问他。

“我没、这不公平，”年轻人总算找回一点意识。“我做不到，你得先放……”

他话没说完就硬生生地卡住-Snape拉下他的内裤，然后用他有着薄茧的手掌覆上去重重一握，Harry在那一瞬间猛地弓起腰背并喊叫出来，他感到全身的热流都在向下集中，陌生又熟悉的触感给他带来无尽的快感，比他每一次在浴室里想象着做的时候更甚。他剧烈地喘息着，心想我要死了，你就要杀了我了。

Snape显然能做到比杀死他还要多。

男孩的身体年轻而富有活力，又因常年的锻炼奔走而柔韧结实。Harry全无意识他泛起潮红的身体能给人多少吸引，他大睁着迷蒙的绿色眼睛找不到焦距，Snape手下的每一次滑动都让他张嘴轻声喊叫。Harry急切地想寻找男人刻薄又温热的嘴唇，但是Snape选择在此刻退开了，他打开男孩的双腿向上折去，在对方不满的呜咽声中低头在他大腿内侧的软肉舔吻。

“别，”Harry颤抖着说，他的声音随着Snape的动作而变了调。“让我碰到你，求你-”

Snape被他不安的请求触动。哪怕到了此时此刻，他的男孩仍旧在害怕，他是如此害怕失去、在他失去了如此之多之后，Harry，他想，我在这里，Harry。他安抚地向上去吻年轻人发红的眼角，Harry在他回来的第一时间伸出双臂焦急地扣住他的脖颈收紧，而他由此而被压得更开的双腿就缠在Snape的腰上，后者微不可查地一顿，然后狠狠地压下来。

Harry开始放任他难以掩盖的声音。他们的下身抵在一起摩擦，皮肤烫得过分，他想要更多，但Snape就只是吻他，从眼睛到眉梢，从脸颊到嘴角。耳边隆隆作响的心跳声鼓动他将腿收得更紧，Harry难受地向上挺起腰，企图在这磨人的碰触中获取更大的抚慰。

“你想要什么？”Snape再次问，声音干哑。

“你。”Harry的嘴唇贴着他的肩膀发颤地说，“是你。”

似曾相识的对话让他捡起一些断掉的思绪。Snape的手重新伸向他的胯间，他人无法完全掌握的轻重力度刺激得他绷紧了全身的肌肉，Harry无意识地在Snape的背上留下抓痕，并随着他每一次快速地撸动而发出细碎的哽咽，大脑空白之际先前的记忆翻涌上来-他说我想要你，我想要你爱我，然后Snape说了什么？

好。他说好。

Harry在迅速积累的紧迫感中睁大了眼睛，他就快要到了，操，他还有更重要的事。Snape在他的胸口舔吮，但他想看看他的脸。

“S、Snape……”他设法发出完整的音节，这成功地唤来男人的注意。“你说‘好’，你说了，是不是？”

Snape在男孩的正上方停住，Harry这次真切地看到他的眼神在烧，那黑色里面是纯然的欲望在燃烧，这让他颤栗，也让他逼近至崩解的边缘。

“我很惊讶。”Snape紧盯着他缓慢地说，“你居然直到现在才搞清楚这一点。”

所以这就是一个“是”了？

Snape的手指缓慢地收紧，有如酷刑。Harry的欲望在临界点摇摇欲坠，他就要、他-

大脑被侵入的感觉忽然传来。Harry即刻僵住，心脏倏地一坠，他完全不敢相信，Snape居然-他居然敢在这种时候对他使用摄神取念。

他在眨眼之间如坠冰窖。

你他妈做了这么多就是为了闯进我的脑子挖出什么？难道有什么还是我会不肯给你，Harry绝望地想，值得你如此费尽心思。

我不得不佩服你的想象力。Snape在精神里对他说，过来看，Harry，你亲自过来看。

然后他们的精神此生第二次融在了一起。

上一次，Harry无意地闯进Snape的思维，他捕捉到恨。这一次，就在这个瞬间-生命中无比短暂又无限漫长的刹那之中，他感受到……他感受到爱。

他对他的感情从未比他少上哪怕半分。

Harry在恍惚间头晕目眩，精神的冲击与肉体的酥麻让他的肌肉绞紧、脚趾卷起，彻底的高潮席卷了他。他的腰背完美地向上弓出美妙弧度，头向后重重地压进枕头，暴露而出的咽喉微小地颤动，发出含着哭腔的低吟。

他说我也爱你。我也爱你。

 

世界好像在变慢，但那没什么可在乎的。Harry瘫软在床上，他说不出话来，白稠的体液不断射在他们两个的小腹甚至胸口，空气中满是情色的腥咸味道，而他的身体还在因过于猛烈的高潮而颤栗。然后缓慢地，他的感官开始重新运转，同时他也逐渐拼合起之前所有的碎片。

所以他得到回应。Harry失神地感受着捏握在他大腿上的手掌用力将他拉伸到极致，他猜想自己的身上会被留下多少痕迹、又因这个想法而同时感到痉挛与空虚-Snape仍滚烫坚硬的勃起还抵在他湿黏的腹部滑动，但还不够，他想，还不够。

有时Harry会在浴室的淋浴下或深夜的被褥中幻想。他想如果那成为可能，Snape会怎样和他纠缠在床铺里、沙发上甚至餐桌边，他们接吻、互相撕扯抚摸、因爱与性而失去理智，想他愿意用嘴唇寻找男人身上的每一寸肌肤与伤痕，也心甘情愿用任何方式来取悦对方-Snape可以撑开他的身体将他填满，一下下地撞到他抛却所有羞耻来索取，他们的四肢贴合碰撞融为一体，而这样好像就能让他属于Snape，或者让Snape属于他。

现在那成为可能。Harry因这个念头又硬了。

“我想……”他因渴望而发出声音，双手插进Snape汗湿的黑发。

然后他又立刻顿住了。Harry在男人寻声抬起的目光下屏住呼吸，Snape凝视着他，专注得仿佛世界上不存在其他任何值得为之分神片刻的存在，那无比灼热的视线让Harry喉咙发干，浓烈到可以称之为可怕的占有欲与失去遮掩的爱意毫无阻碍地逼近他，于是Harry因这无声的危险而恐惧、因恐惧而震撼、又因震撼而兴奋地燃起更猛烈的欲火。

他收拢一边的腿，用膝盖去磨蹭Snape早该沉进他身体的老二，隔着一层薄又湿透的面料-是的，这男人的内裤还操他的留在原处-然后Harry露出一个腼腆的笑容。

“我想，”他向下将手伸进那阻碍他们更进一步的布料，于是Snape的眼神变得更暗。“在我没改变主意之前，你最好快点进来干我。”

他红着脸发出挑衅般的邀请。

 

Harry有预感他会后悔的。不是字面意义上的那种，而是在这种要命的当口不怕死地火上浇油所带来的某种可能性-当第一根手指混着他自己的精液试探性地插入他的臀缝时，他还能尽量保持冷静地低声喘息，Snape尚且克制地注意他的反应，Harry就伸出舌头舔他的下巴，然后按着Snape的手让他插得更深。

于是之后他就没那么好过了。Snape直接抬起Harry的腿架在自己肩上，后者来不及发表意见就感到温暖粗糙的手掌用力地掐捏着他的臀肉向一边拉扯，接着两根手指不容置疑地推进了他的身体。他因突然的痛感低喊出声，但Snape几乎将他完全对折，他因为这个姿势而悬空的腰臀使不上力-他绝对会后悔的，但也不是说他就在乎了-Harry抓住Snape的头发往下拉，索取着亲吻任由男人在他的后穴里抽插按压。

直到他被陌生的快感逼出一声短促的尖叫。

接下来他开始对一切都不那么确定，他从不知道那里会产生如此惊人的……Harry用力地勾回腿想要蜷缩，但那反倒压着Snape的肩将他们贴得更近，他无处可逃地晃动着腰，好像那样就可以摆脱Snape开始用力碾压他的手指-不不不这太多了，求你别-他可能哀求着喊了什么，他不记得，他无法分辨Snape是什么时候将他的穴口撑得更开，也不知道自己将男人的手指夹得多紧。

Harry无助地想要伸手抚摸前面得不到爱抚的欲望，但手腕很快被紧握着钉在头顶。

“审时度势，Potter。”Snape抽出另一只手，伴随着不那么稳的气息将阴茎抵在男孩的入口处。“你应当……好好学会这一课。”

Harry敏感地绷紧了神经。他无声地吞咽，Snape额际的汗水顺着脸颊边缘滴落在他的嘴角，Harry下意识地用舌尖去舔，就感觉到下面的穴口被粗大的性器顶入一点。

“你尽可以、”他不甘示弱地将腰抬得更高，“来教教我，教授。”

下一刻Snape狠狠地冲进他的身体。Harry在被填满时大叫出声，那很痛、又痛又痛快，他挣扎着抬头想把喊叫封存进亲吻当中，但Snape识破他意图般地错开后低头啃咬他已经布满红痕的颈子。Harry发不出完整的音节来请求，他的身体随着每一下猛烈的抽插而摆动，Snape就残酷地每一次都准确地撞击在那个令他疯狂的位置，于是他无力地听见哭喊声从自己口中溜出。

然后Harry在感受到男人用上牙齿在他的锁骨落下痕迹时剧烈地挣扎起来。他想、他想-

Snape放开他的手腕。Harry急切地抚上他的脸侧，他将舌头往男人的口腔里送，然后又被推挤回、脑袋重重地向下压进床铺，他用力地亲吻吮吸着，感受两个人胸腔的心跳重合在一起，还有Snape在他身上所散发出的热度。层叠涌上的快感几乎将他淹没，但他不能-Harry也向上磨蹭着，想要自己的阴茎在两人的小腹中间受到更多摩擦，而Snape不留情地一次次操进他的屁股，那让他除了夹紧侵入的物体之外什么都无法成功做到。

他不知道这已经、将会持续多久。Harry再次被压进床铺时腿都在发抖，他跪趴着，酸软的腰被弯出从未尝试过的弧度，Snape覆在他的背上边向前顶弄边吻他的耳后，Harry就觉得自己是在一次次死去。他想向前躲开，又想向后被填得更深，他想求他轻一点，又想让他更加用力。

Harry在沉浮中死死抓住残存的理智。他不能失去最后的控制，他需要……他需要确认这是真实的-这当然是真实的，身下床单湿凉的触感，背后灼热的躯体，耳边沉重的喘息，他身体里不断进出的欲望。

“你在，”他在哭叫中吐出破碎的句子。“你在这里。”

就像要溺毙于深海。水从四处压来，逼入他的眼耳口鼻，进入他的血管骨肉，他被困住挣扎不开-他不怕沉入更深更远的地方，却怕那里隔着一扇脆弱又牢固的柜门，外面是人群是星辰是荒唐指责和与他无关的爱恨，内里只有安静的蛛网和无尽的黑。

他恍惚着想他究竟能留得下什么，为什么他身边的人总是不断地离开，而他永远要担心失去，不论多用力抓紧都没有用处。Harry以为自己已经成长到能够无动于衷，能够接受人终有一死、离开永是常态，他以为他已经没有害怕的东西，他不怕黑，不怕噩梦、伤口、离别、死亡，不怕人声鼎沸与空无一人，所有他曾经惧怕过又认识到惧怕毫无意义的东西。但现实却非要告诉他不是这样，从不是这样的。

然后Harry模糊地听到回应，Snape胸腔的振动贴着他的脊背传来。他说我在，他说放手吧Harry，相信我，都交给我。

Harry在这声音当中崩解碎裂。他开始放下，放下对不确定的一切的怀疑，放下对自己也是对周遭一切的控制，他可能是哭了，视野变得模糊，Snape伸手转过来他的脸轻吻他的眼角，柔软而坚定。

他在愈合。他在Snape的身下破碎，然后愈合。

我相信你，Harry说我相信你，然后他任由男人带他沉向完全的失控。他甘愿把控制权尽数交到Snape手中，因为他说他在这里，于是好，全部都给你。他张着大开的双腿迎合，当Snape射在他的体内时Harry失神地感到腹部一阵躁动的抽动，温热的液体灌进他的里面，他也啜泣着射出来，颤抖着喊男人的名字，一遍又一遍。

也许性就是没有理智的欲，谁知道呢。Harry只记得他不想要停止，他爬到Snape的身上亲吻，气息浓烈的体液从他们交合的地方流出来。后来他们又做了，Harry骑在男人的身上吞入湿滑的阴茎，腰被掐着下坠得更狠，他好像听见Snape叫他的名字，又远又近，他们互相撕咬缠在一起，汗水不断淌下。

精疲力尽之后他们挤在一起入睡。Snape想带他去浴室但Harry就用力地抱着他蜷在被褥里，于是他们躺在不大的床上逐渐平稳呼吸，Harry可能睡过去或是昏过去一段时间，然后又在深夜中忽然醒来，他茫然地抓紧身上的胳膊试探地喊Severus，可能一直并未真正深眠的男人低低地应声，Harry凑过去吻他，也又轻又珍惜地小口舔着，他贴着Snape脖子上那处曾经有着狰狞伤口的光滑皮肤说话，他不确定他说过什么了，可能是对不起，可能是我爱你胜过一切。

Harry在昏沉中断断续续地小声低语，他告诉Snape他有次偶遇搬走后的姨妈一家，他看到长大许多的Dudley觉得羡慕，他也想要有只属于他的家人。他说他觉得安德森太太就像他的家人，在Sirius之后，在Albus之后，然后她也离开。

你也会吗？Harry最后问。

Snape回答说不会。

Harry安心地闭上眼睛。他知道他再次醒来后还要面对许多不那么好的事，他必须要接受整理到生命中的伤痛，但没有关系，晴天的雨有彩虹，星辰坠落时美如童话，成长不需要遗忘，坏事不需要掩盖。

他也知道Snape会在这里，在他的身边，他无需惧怕，因为你爱我，而我相信你。

TBC


End file.
